List of Blue's Clues episodes
This is a list of episodes of Blue's Clues, an animated television series that ran on Nick Jr. and Noggin from September 8, 1996 to May 10, 2004. Season 1 #101 Snack Time September 8, 1996 #102 What Time is it For Blue? September 15, 1996 #103 Mailbox's Birthday September 22, 1996 #104 Blue's Story Time September 29, 1996 #105 What Does Blue Need? October 6, 1996 #106 Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 1996 #107 Adventures in Art October 20, 1996 #108 Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 1996 #109 Pretend Time November 3, 1996 #110 A Snowy Day November 10, 1996 #111 The Trying Game November 17, 1996 #112 Blue Wants to Play a Game November 24, 1996 #113 The Grow Show December 1, 1996 #114 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game December 8, 1996 #115 What Does Blue Want to Make? December 15, 1996 #116 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? December 22, 1996 #117 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 1996 #118 What Is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 1997 #119 Magenta Comes Over January 12, 1997 #120 Blue's News January 19, 1997 Season 2 #201 Steve Gets the Sniffles September 7, 1997 #202 What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 1997 #203 Blue's Senses September 21, 1997 #204 What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? September 28, 1997 #205 What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 1997 #206 What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 1997 #207 Blue's ABC's October 19, 1997 #208 Math! October 26, 1997 #209 Blue's Birthday March 15, 1998 #210 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Drawing? March 22, 1998 #211 What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? March 29, 1998 #212 Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock April 5, 1998 #213 The Lost Episode! April 12, 1998 #214 Blue's Sad Day April 19, 1998 #215 What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? April 26, 1998 #216 What Did Blue See? May 3, 1998 #217 Nurture! May 10, 1998 #218 Blue is Frustrated May 17, 1998 #219 What Is Blue Trying To Do? May 24, 1998 #220 Mechanics! June 7, 1998 #221 Hide and Seek July 8, 1998 Season 3 #310 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #301 Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #302 Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #304 What's That Sound? June 7, 1999 #307 Animal Behaviour! June 21, 1999 #318 Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 1999 #312 Draw Along with Blue October 18, 1999 #306 Thankful November 15, 1999 #321 Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #311 Pool Party April 3, 2000 #309 Anatomy April 10, 2000 #305 Signs April 24, 2000 #313 Nature July 3, 2000 #303 Geography July 10, 2000 #309 Occupations July 24, 2000 #320 Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #325 Periwinkle's Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #315 What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #314 Inventions October 16, 2000 #322 Blue's Play October 23, 2000 #317 Blue's Big Costume Party October 30, 2000 #323 Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #328 Opposites November 13, 2000 #324 Words December 5, 2000 #330 Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #327 Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #329 Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #319 Shy March 12, 2001 #316 Environments March 19, 2001 #326 Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 Season 4 #402 The Anything Box April 16, 2001 #403 Adventure April 19, 2001 #404 Superfriends April 23, 2001 #409 What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #406 Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #408 Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #405 The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #412 Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #410 Bugs! November 12, 2001 #411 Con Plum November 19, 2001 #407 What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #416 Blocks December 3, 2001 #419 Blue's Big Ballgame Bononza February 18, 2002 #421 Puppets February 25, 2002 #418 Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #420 Let's Plant March 25, 2002 #401 Imagine Nation April 1, 2002 #414 Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #415 Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #417 Blue's School April 16, 2002 #413 Something to Do Blue April 22, 2002 Season 5 #502A Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #502B Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #502C Steve Goes to Collage (3) April 29, 2002 #506 Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #508 Colours Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #507 The Snack Shart May 13, 2002 #501 The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #514 Playing Store May 27, 2002 #515 Patience June 3, 2002 #516 Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #504 I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #503 The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #521 Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #509 Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #518 Blue Goes To The Doctor September 30, 2002 #511 Contraptions October 7, 2002 #512 A Brand New Game October 14, 2002 #510 A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #523 Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #513 Blue's Big Band February 17, 2003 #520 Up Down All Around March 3, 2003 #524 Story Wall April 28, 2003 #517 The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #519 Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #522 Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #533 Our Neighbourhood Festival June 23, 2003 #535 Blue Takes You To School August 11, 2003 #532 Meet Polka Dots September 15, 2003 #505 The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #526 Let's Write September 17, 2003 #525 Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #527 Body Language September 19, 2003 #531 Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #528 Look Carefully September 23, 2003 #529 I Did That September 24, 2003 #530 Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #534 Morning Music September 29, 2003 #536 Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 #545 The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 2, 2004 #537 Love Day February 9, 2004 #540 Blue's Wishes February 16, 2004 #541 Joe's Clues February 23, 2004 #539 Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #544 Playdates March 22, 2004 #543 The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #542 Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #538 BlueStock May 10, 2004 List of Blue's Room Episodes Season 1 #Snacktime Playdate August 2, 2004 #Fred's Birthday November 24, 2004 #Blue's Holiday Wishes December 3, 2004 #It's Hug Day January 7, 2005 #Behind Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2005 #The Power of the Alphabet September 17, 2005 Season 2 #Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue July 28, 2006 #Meet Blue's Baby Brother August 6, 2006 #Blue's Farm Playdate January 26, 2007 #Shape Detectives February 2, 2007 #Masterpeice Museum February 9, 2007 #Sprinkles' Sleepover February 16, 2007 #World Travelers February 23, 2007 #Mathstronauts March 2, 2007 #A Way Great Playdate March 26, 2007 #Little Blue Riding Hood March 27, 2007 #Knights of the Snack Table March 28, 2007 #Music Stars March 29, 2007 Category:Lists of television series episodes